


Una tartaruga ferita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [4]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Leonardo si occupa sempre di Raffaello quando è ferito.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Castle (Male version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ub_9aLYmPIQScritta per Frida Rush. Prompt: Tmnt: "perché non mi dai mai retta?" Raffaello x LeonardoHa partecipato alla Scrittura creativa del LUNEDÌ! Di Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World.Prompt: KARMA
Series: Four Turtles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043984
Kudos: 3





	Una tartaruga ferita

Una tartaruga ferita

Un rivolo d’acqua scivolava lungo una delle tante tubature, ramificate sul soffitto delle fognature.

Leonardo stava in piedi davanti al fratello, steso nella sua amaca.

Raffaello chiuse gli occhi e fece un basso ringhio, mentre delle fitte si allargavano dal suo braccio ferito lungo tutta la parte sinistra del corpo. La sua pelle verde era ingrigita e i suoi occhi arrossati.

Leonardo gli deterse il sangue vermiglio.

Raffaello gemette, mentre il più grande lo disinfettava.

“Perché non mi dai mai retta?” lo rimproverò Leonardo.

Raffaello borbottò: “Questo dev’essere il _karma_ che mi punisce per qualcosa. Non solo mi sono ferito, ma sei anche tu ad occuparti di me.

Questa è la vera sofferenza”.

Leonardo iniziò a disinfettarlo.

“Se non ti comportassi in modo così incosciente, non dovrei rimproverarti” lo richiamò. 

< Il vero _karma_ è che il fratello a cui sono più affezionato sia anche quello con cui litigo di continuo > pensò.

Raffaello fece una smorfia.

“Inoltre se vuoi chiamo Donatello…” propose Leonardo.

Raffaello rispose: “Non ci pensare neanche. Lo sai che il sangue lo impressiona”. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre il più grande gli detergeva la fronte sudata.

“Michelangelo?” tentò nuovamente Leonardo, abbassando la voce.

Raffaello biascicò con un filo di voce: “Finirebbe per uccidermi per sbaglio”.

Leonardo finì di fasciarlo, vedendo che le bende bianche si sporcavano di sangue.

“Il maestro?” tentò un’ultima volta.

Raffaello ingoiò aria, si concentrò e con le ultime energie gli rispose: “Certo che sei proprio uno sfaticato”

“Per essere uno che non mi vuole tra i piedi mentre sta male, sembri fare di tutto per tenermi qui.

Dai, riposati, io resto al tuo fianco” lo rassicurò Leonardo.

Raffaello sorrise a fatica, cadendo nell’incoscienza.

Il rumore ritmico delle gocce d’acqua che cadevano continuò a risuonare nella stanza.


End file.
